


Warmth in the Middle of Winter

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [19]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Etho is observant but still is an introvert, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, motherly stress, not beta we die like men, tubbo likes bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Tubbo gets lost in the Jungle, thankfully Etho is nearby.
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	Warmth in the Middle of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Will edit later im in mobile atm

Tubbo is lost within the jungle. He was with Xisuma earlier on his bee farm, watching as new baby bees spawned. "I'm selling filled beehives in the district," the voidkind admin explained, packing some of the boxes, ready to be transported to his bee shop. It had been a week since the former president resigned and evacuated to the Hermitcraft server. Tommy is not a ghost anymore, but instead a hybrid of sorts, he's like Danny Phantom, Tango explained, but the young halfa still needs to control his new abilities, like not accidentally igniting a wall or falling through blocks. Joe and Wels are helping Tommy in their cottage that also Tommy and Tubbo made with sandstone and quartz. The sun is setting is Tubbo is definitely getting lost in the jungle forest. 

<Tubbo_> Im lost helo

The hermits didn't like that message one bit. Xisuma messaged Etho and Keralis, knowing full well that he's the last one Tubbo was with. 

<Etho> I found him

The head admin sighed in relief, landing on one of the treetops of jungle wood. He really should have accompanied the teenager back to their base himself. At least Etho's with him now.   
"Hey, Tubbo," the ninja's mouth creased in a smile behind his mask, "Shall we?", but Tubbo hesitated,   
"Um... Mister Etho, sir-",   
"Just Etho,",  
"Uh, Etho... Uh...",  
"You don't want to go back to your house yet?",   
Tubbo nodded,   
"Do you want to see my Tower of Solitude?" Etho offered,   
"...Yes," Tubbo breathed, Etho handed the young one half a trident and elytra, then planted a block of water to launch themselves to the skies, of course, he let Tubbo first, making sure the young president was high up before he took back the water and launched himself with fireworks.

* * *

They arrived in Etho's district just after the sun fully set. Tubbo already sent a message to Tommy to assure him that he's okay. He is glad that some of the Hermits remain in the cottage to busy Tommy, now he's getting shy, like really shy. Etho handed him a hot cup of chocolate.

"It's not the same as TFC's blend, but I hope it helps," Etho smiled, "It's especially cold here at nighttimes, and since Stress passed me her title, it's become as cold as ever,",  
Tubbo nodded, "It's alright, thank you,",  
"So how's your day?", Etho gave pieces of emeralds to a villager, in exchange for some ender pearls. The Dream SMP didn't really have traders since Dream banned it, but it did really showed its power in the Hermitcraft Server, since most of the Hermits had them, basically giving them an infinite supply of blocks. Tubbo stared at his cup,   
"Xisuma showed me his bee farm," Tubbo replied,   
"Oh, yeah, the man had honey for days," Etho nestled his chin on his palm, "He survived in honey for days when the server is still young before he made a farm of sorts to replace them,", the ninja hummed.   
"So Stress was she...?",  
"Oh, she's the Ice Queen, but I'm the new Ice Queen now, had the medallion in my ice shop,",  
Tubbo nodded,   
"You're worried about Tommy, it's alright, we all were, especially when Joe let him in first, I heard he had to urge False to actually vouch for him, but X admitted to me it wasn't even needed, especially when he saw the kid's code. He stayed with Joe in the first nights, till the kid managed to make a hole in Upside Down, it didn't take really that long, to be honest, and even with that Joe kept visiting him there, I think also Wels, then False every time she finishes a part of the tunnels,",  
"So he wasn't alone in his time here...",  
"Yeah, and neither should you be,",

Tubbo found his cup empty,   
"Would you like another one?",  
"Thank you, I'm good," Tubbo smiled at Etho, a familiar swoop of sound came from the nether portal, and came out Stress, 

"Hey, love," the former Ice monarch greeted, now that her status was given, Stress now have a crown of ice spikes on her head instead of flower crowns, the biome still loves her it seems,   
"Shall we go home?" Stress asked,   
" _Home_ ," Tubbo thought, he is glad of that thought, he smiled genuinely,   
"Yeah, let's go home," Tubbo replied, taking Stress' freezing hand. 


End file.
